Question: Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{3n + 7}{n - 3} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $n - 3$ $ 3n + 7 = \dfrac{n - 3}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ 5(3n + 7) = n - 3 $ $15n + 35 = n - 3$ $14n + 35 = -3$ $14n = -38$ $n = -\dfrac{38}{14}$ Simplify. $n = -\dfrac{19}{7}$